A Hobbit's Poetry
by Tigerotter
Summary: "...No longer trudging onward/ We play a saddened tune/ As we stand inside a mountain/ Glowing faint beneath the moon..." Poems about the Hobbit ranging all over the timeline, sometimes focusing on the Company and sometimes on particular characters.
1. Beneath the Moon

**I wrote this poem based on lines from the song, "Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn. I was particularly drawn to the line "Fiery mountain/ Beneath the moon" and the line "And all who find us/ Will know the tune." **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hobbit :(**

_Beneath the Moon_

Trudging ever onward,

We've a home to reclaim soon

We see the fiery mountain,

Glowing red beneath the moon

Long forgotten halls we seek,

And pale, enchanted gold,

Looking ever onward, we

Hold fast to dreams of old

Following the dwarven map,

Reading the ancient runes

We see the lonely mountain,

Glowing pale beneath the moon

Elves will never hinder us,

We will escape someday,

Running ever onwards on

Some long forgotten way

Singing ancient songs of old-

All we find will know the tune,

We see the misty mountain

Glowing bright beneath the moon

Arriving now upon the lake

Our mountain we shall claim,

Fighting Smaug to claim our stone

We'll never be the same

Making ready for the fight to come

In this vast and empty tomb,

We claim the once-lost mountain,

Glowing soft beneath the moon

Ready now, we march to war,

Slaying friend and later foe,

Our loss will be far greater than

We could ever wish to know

No longer trudging onward,

We play a saddened tune

As we stand inside a mountain,

Glowing faint beneath the moon

Going ever onward, tell

All who'll listen to this tale,

Of a king inside his mountain

Forever lying still and pale


	2. Please Come Back

**This poem *was* inspired by a different poem I read recently by another author here . I'm trying to give them proper credit because I read their poem and got the idea to write this poem from that. I am not trying to steal their poem or idea! The other poem is called "Come Back, Come Home" and is by Hobbsy3. It's really good!**

**DISCLAIMER: We've already covered that the other poem is not mine, The Hobbit is also (tragically XD ) not owned by meh :( **

**I LOVE using stanzas when I write poems (if you can't tell!) so I'm sorry if that's bothersome XD This poem is from Dís's point of view and is about her thoughts and reaction to the deaths of some certain people in the end of the Hobbit (You have been warned! I don't want to accidentally spoil it for people who don't know!)**

**Please Come Back **

Please come back here,

Please come back home,

Please come back safe,

You don't have to roam

Erebor's your destiny,

But when all's said and done,

Please come back here,

Come back to me, my sons

You're going far away from me,

You never will return,

I never could've known it then,

But later I will learn

Please come back here,

Please come back home,

Please come back now,

Because I'm all alone

I hope it was painless,

Over quickly, and clean,

I couldn't bear to hear you suffered

Or know the horrors you had seen

You'll always be my baby boys,

I'll love you 'till my last breath,

It broke my heart and soul when I

Was told of both your deaths

And I cry out 'Please come back,

Come back here, this is your home,

Please, won't you come back,

I never should've let you roam!'

You'll never come back here

And i'll never be the same,

I thought you made a promise

But you're not the one to blame


	3. Hidden Door

**This poem was inspired by the lines "All eyes on the hidden door/To the lonely mountain" from the song, "The Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn. What can I say, I love that song! XD**

**It goes from the Company sneaking into Erebor on Durin's Day to when Smaug goes to destroy Dale. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hobbit or The Song of the Lonely mountain (darn!)**

**Hidden Door **

The light's fading fast,

And Durin's day has come,

Now we're standing here

With the quickly setting sun

But the rising of the moon

Is the last light that we need-

We cannot give up now,

Not until our home is freed

All eyes on the hidden door-

Except the ones that sleep-

Deep inside the mountain

In a greedy dragon's keep.

'Quickly, now!' we sneak inside,

Risking not the dragon's ire

Except for Bilbo, burglar'obbit,

Who goes to brave consuming fire.

"Barrel-rider, I am called,

And many other things,

It's truly you, O Stupendous Smaug,

The terrible beast with wings!

I did not believe the tales

That are sung far and wide,

Of the Greatest Calamity of our age,

Who rests in dragon hide."

But, O Mighty dragon,

He has something to hide,

There's a small chink in his armor-

It sits there on his left side

Bilbo must run swiftly

To escape the dragon's rage,

He unknowingly found the secret

To end the dragon's age

But a dragon's wrath

Is a furious thing to behold,

As Smaug wakes from his slumber

To protect his precious gold.

The sun's rising fast

And the dragon's wrath has come,

He's leaving now for Dale

In the quickly rising sun


End file.
